Bound
by AlfyGoodlen
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang perempuan si pemilik sihir putih dan lelaki si pemilik sihir hitam yang tidak sengaja telah terhubung dengan satu sama lain dari dunia ini belum dibentuk. Tetapi bagaimana seandainya salah satu dari mereka mengingat semua itu? Cerita MikuxLen.
1. Chapter 1

_Tidakkah kamu ingat?_

_._

_Sebenarnya, kita telah terhubung sejak dunia ini belum terbentuk_

_._

_Dan kemudian kita terpisah…_

_._

_Dan tidak teringat oleh satu sama lain_

_._

_Tapi aku…_

_._

_Aku masih mengingatmu_

_._

_Dan aku, akan selalu mengingatmu…_

_._

_._

_._

_*__**kringgggg…kringggg…kringggg…***_

Dan akupun terbangun…

"huaaaaaa, sudah jam berapa ini?" kataku yang masih mengucek mataku sembari melihat ke arah jam. Sesaat, mataku terbelak saat melihat ke arah jarum jam.

"ya tuhan! Sudah jam setengah 7! Kalau tidak cepat cepat aku pasti akan terlambat!"

Dengan ekspressi panic aku pun langsung menyambar handukku yang kugantung di dekat kamar mandi dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Mikuo yang sedang berada 3 kaki dari kamar mandi itu sudah bersiap siap untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi, tapi kusambar secepat mungkin genggaman pintu kamar mandinya, dan kemudian pun memasukinya dan menguncinya.

"HEI! Curang! Padahal kan aku yang pertama kesini!" Omel Mikuo sambil berteriak di depan kamar mandi.

"ah, kamu kan masih lama sekolahnya! Santai saja sih!"

"Huft! Sebal! Siapa suruh bangun telat terus!"

Dan sehabis itu Mikuo terpaksa mandi di kamar mandi atas. Sesudah mandi akupun langsung mengambil sarapanku dan berangkat kesekolah.

'_harus lari nih biar keburu!'_

Sesampainya di dekat sekolah, aku melihat gerbang yang sudah hampir tertutup rapat.

"PAKKKKK! BENTAR PAKKKK!" teriakku dari kejauhan.

Ketika aku berlari mengejar gerbang itu, tidak sengaja aku menginjak sebuah kulit pisang, dan hasilnya aku terjatuh PAS DI DEPAN GERBANG yang sudah tertutup rapat.

Aduh mik, udah telat, kepeleset pula. Sungguh memalukan-_-

"aduh neng miku, sudah telat. Pintu nya sudah ditutup. Lagian bukannya dateng pagian" kata pak satpam kepadaku, atau bisa kita panggil mas Gakupo.

"yah mas, yelah Cuma telat berapa detik sih, ayolah bantu saya sekali ini aja!"

"maaf neng miku, peraturan tetaplah peraturan!"

"yahhhhhh…."

Kemudian terdengar dari kejauhan aku melihat seseorang anak laki laki, berambut honey blonde, memakai headphone, tampangnya kece, yah perfect lah. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagamine Len, seorang cowok mage kelas S pemakai sihir hitam, dan sekaligus cowok terpopuler se-akademi ini. Sial, pagi pagi saja sudah bertemu dia, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini?

"Pak, bukain pintunya" pintanya ke mas gakupo.

"ah, iya mas" dan kemudian pun gerbangnya dibukain sama mas gakupo.

Kalian heran kenapa mas Gakupo mau bukain gerbangnya? Karenaaaa…

Len itu adalah anaknya yang punya sekolah ini dan cucuknya yang punya yayasan ini, dia itu kaya banget. Kemudian len berjalan melewati gerbang itu, tetapi sesaat dia memberhentikan langkahnya dan menenggok ke arahku,

"kau tidak masuk?" tanyanya.

.

.

.

Eh apa? Dia bicara padaku?

"aku bicara kepadamu perempuan-berambut-teal" katanya lagi.

"e-eh, aku?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearahku sendiri

"tentu saja, siapa lagi? Sudah cepat masuk! Atau gerbangnya akan ditutup lagi!"

"a-ah i-iya!" kurasa pipiku sudah memerah seperti tomat sekarang.

Apakah ini mimpi? Kagamine len berbicara padaku? Pipiku tersa sudah merah sekali…Tidak! Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah begini di depan dia! Nanti dia pikir aku ini sama seperti cewek lain lagi! Ayo miku, perlihatkan kecoolan mu!

"O-oh iya, Terima kasih ya Kagamine san-" belum selesai aku bicara, ketika aku melihat ke sampingku ternyata si Kagamine itu telah menghilang.

Ya iyalah, mana mau dia masuk ke sekolah bersamaan denganku, seorang cewek biasa dengan pergaulan tengah.

Sepertinya dari tadi aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diriku. Kalau begitu perkenalkan! Namaku adalah Hatsune Miku, seorang cewek berumur 17 tahun yang tidak terlalu terkenal atau tidak terlalu di kenali di sekolah ini, aku adalah pengguna sihir putih, kebalikan dari sihirnya len. Aku adalah termasuk orang orang pintar, aku menduduki pringkat ke-2 kepintarannya di akademi ini setelah Kagamine. Dan aku juga dikenal dengan sebutan 'tsundere girl' soalnya sikapku yang kadang kadang dingin.

Aku juga mempunyai 3 orang sahabat, yaitu Luka, Gumi, dan Rin. Asal kalian tau, Rin itu adalah saudara kembarnya len yang mukanya benar benar mirip! Tetapi sikapnya berbeda sekali. Rin itu hiperaktif dan Len itu pendiam.

"Mikuuuuu~~~~~" seru merdu seorang cewek dari kejauhan

"Rin!" panggilku ke cewek itu. Ya itu rin, cewek berambut honey blonde, sama seperti Len.

"Yahooooo! Oh iya, Luka dan gumi kemana?"

"ah, mereka berdua sedang mengikuti remedial dancing fly… sepertinya"

"ara~ mereka berdua memang sangat payah kalau soal dancing fly ya~~"

"oh iya rin, kamu itu pengguna sihir hitam juga kan?"

"tidak kokkkk~~~ aku hanya mendapatkan setengah saja dari kekuatan sihir hitam itu"

"oh begitu ya….." kataku sambil menganggukkan kepala. kemudian rin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku.

"kalau miku sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Apakah di keluarga miku, hanya kamu sendiri yang mempunyai sihir putih? Lagipula jarang jarang loh ada manusia yang mempunyai sihir putih"

"s-sepertinya sih begitu. Aku juga nggak tau gimana ceritanya aku bisa dapet kekuatan ini… tapi yang aku tau, kekuatan ini juga sangat berbahaya bagiku…"

"berbahaya kalau kamu belum bisa mengontrolnya! Oh iya, miku masih bermimpi tentang _itu?_"

Eh _itu_? Oh, pasti tentang mimpi yang tadi pagi…

"Iya, sepertinya…"

Seperti yang kalian tau, semejak aku mengalami mimpi yang aneh dan berulang ulang itu aku mulai menceritakannya ke 3 sahabatku ini. Rin bilang itu adalah pertanda baik, Gumi bilang itu pertanda buruk, sedangkan Luka bilang itu artinya pertanda cinta sejati yang akan mencariku. Aku jadi bingung harus percaya yang mana…

Saat aku berjalan di koridor sekolah yang terlihat dan memang sangat sepi, tiba tiba dua buah tangan membekam ku dari belakang,

'_ya_ _tuhan, siapa ini? Apakah aku akan mati? Apa yang dia inginkan dariku? Jangan jangan aku mau diperkosa lahi? TIDAKKK! SESEORANG TOLONG AKUUU!_'

Dengan segera aku langsung menggigit tangan orang itu, kemudian dengan reflek dia melepaskan bekapannya. Dia teriak.

"aduh sakit tau!" suara ini… sepertinya familiar sekali…

Ketika aku melihat kebelakang ternyata yang tadi membekapku adalah….. KAGAMINE LEN!

"K-kagamine! A-apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"aw, seharusnya kamu bilang maaf dulu tau!" omelnya, dia lucu sekali ketika ekspresi nya terlihat ngambek gitu.

"aku tidak akan menggigitmu kalau kamu tidak membekapku seperti tadi!"

"yah, namanya juga orang iseng.." jawabnya sambil mengalihkan tatapannya.

Apa? Iseng katanya? Sejak kapan kagamine len ingin bermain 'iseng' kepadaku? Ini betul betul sangat aneh… kemudian aku merasa len mengenggam tanganku. Oh tuhan….

"nah, sekarang ayo ikutin aku!"

_Nahlo, sekarang aku pingin dibawa kemana sama dia?_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Nahlo sekarang aku mau dibawa kemana sama dia?_

Len terus memegang tanganku, entah mau dibawa kemana aku sama dia. Tiba tiba saja aku tersadar, betapa bodohnya aku mau saja dibawa sama dia? Kalo misalnya dia pingin _ituin_ aku gimana?!

Nggak miku, kamu gak boleh _negative thinking _dulu!

"Len, sebenernya kita pingin kemana sih? Jauh banget kayaknya"

"Udah gak usah banyak ngeluh, ikutin aja sih" katanya dengan nada cuek.

_Eh?_

Aku menatapnya sewot,

"Hey! Bagaimana aku tidak mengeluh! Orang kamu deluan kan yang secara tiba tiba menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi tanpa tujuan yang jelas!"

"Yayaya, terserah kamu lah tuan putri"

Tuan putri? Yang benar saja, seorang LEN KAGAMINE memanggilku TUAN PUTRI? Kurasa mukaku sudah semerah tomat. Eh, tunggu… _tuan putri?_ Dia memanggilku _tuan putri _ dengan intonasi ejekan. TERNYATA DIA SEDANG MENGEJEKKU!

"Apa maksudmu dengan tuan putri hah? Kau sedang mengejekku ya!"

"Hahahaha" len tertawa, "Ternyata kamu masih cerewet ya? Ternyata benar benar tidak ada yang berubah darimu"

_Poker face…._ EH TADI DIA KETAWA? APA? SEORANG LEN KAGAMINE KETAWA?

"K-kau! T-tadi barusan kamu ketawa?" tanyaku terbata bata. Ok fix, ini emang hariku banget.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku tertawa? Tidak pernah melihat seorang Len Kagamine tertawa? Oh iya, itu wajahmu seperti habis melihat hantu saja" Katanya dengan exspressi _dasar-aneh_ kepadaku.

"Y-ya tentu saja! Coba kau bayangkan, Len kagamine yang berlaga _cool_ dan seperti cuek dengan semuanya…. DAPAT TERSENYUM? Selama ini aku kira kamu tidak bisa tersenyum tau!"

"Terlalu berlebihan… Dan satu lagi, sepertinya kamu tidak menyadari ya apa yang ku katakana barusan?" Kali ini dia menatapku dengan pandangan serius.

Kata katanya yang barusan? Sepertinya dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang special dari tadi….. hmm….

"Kata kata apaan?" Tanyaku polos.

"Yasudah lah, lupakan saja" Jawabnya kembali cuek.

Aku menaikkan alis kananku, jadi penasaran.

"Tapi aku penasaran…"

"Kalau kau penasaran ingat ingat lagi coba," kemudian dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku, "Nah, kita udah sampai" lanjutnya.

"Eh?"

Saatku lihat disekelilingku, mataku tebelak melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah disini. Apa ini masih di wilayah sekolah? Kalau masih, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?

Saat aku mengalihkan pengelihatanku ke Len, Aku sesaat terhenti saat melihatnya. Dia ternyata sangat tampan. Senyumanya yang sedang melihat ke arah depan. Ya tuhan, apa selama ini aku menutup mataku? Dia betul betul berbeda dengan Len yang dikagumi perempuan perempuan sekolah. Aku jamin, kalau mereka melihat Len yang sekarang, pasti fans nya makin tambah banyak.

_Len benar benar terlihat seperti dewa. _

_**Setampan itukah dia miku?**_

"Eh?" akhirnya akupun bangun dari daydreamku.

"Kenapa mik?" Tanya len yang sedang melihat kearahku dengan pandangan heran.

"Kamu dengar kayak ada suara gitu gak sih?"

"Nggak , kamu ngayal kali. Orang disini gak ada siapapun selain _kita berdua_"

"Masa sih, soalnya tadi aku-"

Perkataanku diputus dengan len.

Kemudian Len menarik tanganku dan mengenggamnya

"Miku, sebenarnya aku ngajak kamu kesini buat…"

_DEG!_

Mukaku sudah memerah. Jangan jangan Len pingin menyatakan cinta lagi?! Tapi mana mungkin aku dan len saja baru kenal. Dan lagipula, Len tidak pernah melirik ke arahku sama sekali kok di sekolah.

"TUNGGU!" teriakku. "Len ini bukan _love confession _kan?"

Len menatapku bingung, "Hah? Siapan bilang ini_ love confession_?"

_JGERRRR_

Rasanya seperti ada petir menghambarku. Malu sekali ya.

"T-terus?!"

"Kamu ini benar geer sekali ya miku, aku tuh ngajak kamu kesini, karena," dia menghentikan perkataannya sebentar dan menghela nafas "Jika ku ceritakan yang sebenarnya apa kamu akan percaya?"

"Maksud kamu apa sih? Emang mau cerita apaan? Kamu mau cerita dongeng sama aku gitu?" tanyaku polos.

"Ya ampun miku, bukan itu maksudku! Baiklah, sebenarnya kamu ini bukan penyihir biasa!"

…..

Seketika, suasana menjadi hening. Akupun membuka mulutku untuk meramaikan suasana lagi,

"Emang sih kata mamaku juga, aku ini bukan penyihir biasa…"

"Benarkah? Tak kusangka ternyata ada orang lain yang mengetahui itu kecuali orang orang dari FTO.." katanya yang terlihat sedikit kaget "Apa jangan jangan ibu mu juga anggota FTO?"

Dia ngomong apaan sih? FTO apaan? Setauku mama ku itu hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga, Papaku juga hanya seorang pegawai di kantoran biasa…

"Ih, kamu ngomong apaan sih Len? FTO itu apaan? Setau aku mamaku hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga deh Len" aku menghentikan pembicaraan ku sebentar," Dan lagipula, Kenapa mamaku bilang aku ini bukan penyihir biasa, soalnya kalo kata mama aku ini kalo bangun itu pasti siang mulu, terus aku ini suka makan banyak tapi gak gemuk, terus bisa sampe 2 jam aku ngabisin waktu di kamar mandi. Ya gara gara itu!" lanjutku.

Dan sekali lagi suasana menjadi hening.

"M-miku…" panggil len.

"Ya?"

"Kok kamu _innocent_ banget ya?"

"Ah masa? Kayaknya nggak deh"

Dan nggak ada jawaban lagi. Seketika gue langsung jadi ketakutan. Serasa ada aura aura dingin dekat Len.

Kayaknya Len yang seperti dewa tadi udah nggak ada deh…

"Len?"

Nggak ada jawaban.

"Len?"

Masih gak ada jawaban. Emang tadi aku ngomong apa sih, sampe buat dia diem gini?

"Miku…" katanya, "Kamu tau kan, dari tadi itu aku serius ngomong sama kamu…"

Suasana jadi serem gini.

"I-iya, a-aku juga serius kok jawabnya…"Jawabku, "L-len-"

"MIKU DARI TADI TUH AKU NGOMONG SERIUS SAMA KAMU, TERNYATA DARI DULU KAMU NGGAK BERUBAH JUGA YA, MASIH TETEP AJA TELMI. YA TUHAN, MIKU TELMI MU ITU DI ILANGIN DONG! HARUS GIMANA LAGI AKU BILANGIN KE KAMU KALO KAMU ITU BUKAN-PENYIHIR-BIASA! INI SERIUS MIKUUUUU" teriak Len kepadaku. Bisa kulihat sekarang mukanya memerah. Ya merah karena marah.

Tunggu, tadi dia bilang apa?

"Apaan sih Len, kamu kalo ngomong pelanan dikit!"

"Miku, tadi itu aku bilang kalo kamu itu BUKAN PENYIHIR BIASA. Apakah kamu tidak heran, kenapa kamu bisa mempunyai sihir putih yang sebesar itu? Dan apakah kamu tidak heran, kalau di keluargamu tidak pernah ada yang memiliki sihir putih?" ucap Len panjang lebar.

Aku hanya bisa menaikkan alis kanan ku.

"Ya, aku sih sedikit heran juga. Tapi, biasa aja lah. Sebaiknya _to the point_ aja deh Len. Kamu benar benar membuatku bingung"

"Baiklah, sebenarnya miku kamu ini tau kan kalau kamu itu pemegang sihir putih?"

"Iya.."

"Dan kamu tau apa orang orang jaman dahulu menyebutnya?"

"Umm… _priest?_" jawabku asal.

Seumur hidup aku ini hanya tau orang orang disekeliling ku sering memanggilku dengan sebutan _priest_ atau yang sering kalian panggil _miko. _Mereka memanggilku begitu karena aku dapat menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit.

"Salah!" jawab len, "Kamu tau kan tentang dongeng _The Greatest White Witch_?" lanjutnya,

"Hmm… iya tau kok. Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya itu nyata…" dia menghela nafas, "Dan di era ini, ada satu orang yang mendapatkan gelar itu…"

Kemudian dia menatapku dengan serius, "dan orang itu….

Adalah kamu"

**-TBC-**

**AN: HOLAAA! Ayo gimana chapter ini? Hehehe pasti jelek banget ya-_-**

**Lagian aku juga udah lupa plot nya jadi gini deh wqwqwq.**

**Btw, makasih ya buat yang udah ngereview, fav, & follow!**

**Lily Kotegawa****: Okeyy! Makasih ya buat koreksiannya. Lagian aku males banget sih ngerapihinnya hehehe-_-v**

**Chi-chan Uchiharuno****: makasih buat reviewnya!;)**

**Guest: Lagian Gakupo cocoknya jadi itu doang wkwkwk**

**Alfy Goodlen sign out!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kemudian dia menatapku dengan serius, "Dan orang itu…. _

_Adalah kamu"_

* * *

Narrator POV

_TENG TENG TENG_

Akhirnya pun waktu sekolah telah berakhir. Semua murid sudah keluar dari kelas mereka masing masing. Tapi hanya satu orang yang masih ada di kelas,

Yaitu, siapalagi kalau bukan pemeran utama kita. Miku Hatsune.

"Bagaimana ini…. Apakah aku harus menemuinya…"delimanya. Bingung memilih antara datang atau tidak datang.

Ia pun mengambil sepucuk bunga pelastik yang berada di vas meja guru. Dan perlahan memetik kelopak bunga itu.

"Datang, tidak, datang, tidak, datang, tidak, datang, tidak, datang, tidak…" kini saatnya dia memetik kelopak terakhirnya, dan jawabanya "Datang…."

Biar tidak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, ,mari kita _flashback_ dengan kejadian tadi.

_Flashback_

_Miku mengedipkan matanya, _

_Satu_

_Dua_

_Tiga_

"_APAAAA?" teriaknya, "Hahaha, sangat lucu Len. Kau pasti berbohong kannnn? Iya kan?" lanjutnya dengan nada bercanda._

"_Miku Hatsune, tidak kah kau lihat tampang ku yang sudah serius ini? Tentu saja itu nyatanya!"_

"_T-tapi, mana mungkin! Aku ini hanyalah gadis biasa yang tidak sengaja dikaruniai sihir putih seperti itu! Tapi itu bukan berarti aku The Greatest White Witch! Lagipula kau taulah, itu hanyalah dongeng belaka"_

"_Yasudahlah Hatsune, terima saja kenyataannya. Lama lama bisa aku bisa gila kalau menjelaskan hal ini sendirian kepadamu" sebelum Len mengakhiri kata katanya. Dia seperti teringat oleh sesuatu._

_Len mengambil sebuah gelang dari sakunya dan memakaikannya kepadaku _

"_Nih, kamu harus pakai ini. Dan usahakan jangan sampai hilang atau melepaskannya. Karena, jika kamu pakai ini. Kami jadi bisa mendeteksi keberadaanmu" jelasnya._

"_Len… aku saja belum 100% percaya kepadamu…"_

"_Aku tidak peduli, mau kamu percaya apa tidak. Yang penting aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku!" jawabnya dengan mantap(?),_

"_Tapi-"_

"_Seperti yang ku katakana tadi. Terserah padamu ingin percaya atau tidak. Tapi, jika kamu ingin tau lebih lanjut tentang 'siapa dirimu sebenarnya' temui aku di depan gerbang sekolah nanti pada saat pulang!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Sepertinya aku memang harus menemuinya… aku penasaran juga sih dengan topik ini!"

Baru satu langkah miku menginjakkan kaki keluar dari kelasnya, tiba tiba ada semua kaca sekolah pecah semua.

Miku yang tidak tau dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pun langsung panik

'_Ini bukan karena langkahku kan?_' pikirnya panik.

Miku yang sedang panik pun berusaha lari dari kekacauan itu, ia menelusuri lorong lorong sekolah. Tapi, sialnya sebelum miku dapat keluar dari dalam gedung itu dia terjebak.

Terjebak di jalan buntu,

"Hah? Seingatku tidak ada jalan buntu seperti ini di sekolah?!"

Tiba tiba terdengar langkah seseorang yang mendekat,

"Wah wah wah, sepertinya penyihir hebat sudah terjebak…"kata 'sosok' itu.

Sosok itu berbadan tinggi dan mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, dia juga mengenakan topeng dan membawa sabit.

'_Apakah ini yang mereka namakan dewa kematian?!' _pikir miku.

'_**Bukan! Dia hanyalah sebuah bayangan! Seharusnya kau tidak perlu takut kepadanya'**_

Mata miku terbelak, _'Apa?! Ada seseorang di dalam pikiranku?'_

"Hey, penyihir hebat. Beraninya kau mendiamkanku dan bermain dengan pikiranmu!" katanya, dan kemudian orang itu mengayunkan sabit yang dibawanya ke arah Miku. "Lebih baik kubunuh kau saja dahulu sebelum dirimu yang 'sebenarnya' bangun " lanjutnya.

"A-apa?" dengan ini Miku tau, bahwa dia…

Pasti akan mati.

* * *

**-Di sisi lain-**

Len berlari ke arah gedung sekolah yang terlihat seperti sudah di bom. Dia menelusuri semua lorong dan kelas hanya untuk menemukan satu orang, yaitu Miku.

_-Flashback-_

_Len POV_

_Aku berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu kedatangan Miku…_

'_Lama sekali anak itu' benakku._

_Memang, Miku tidak berubah sama sekali, masih tetap saja. Miku yang lelet dan cengeng._

_Kemudian beberapa detik kemudian kulihat seseorang, dia mengenakan jubah dari atas sampai bawah tubuhnya. Gerak geriknya sih mencurigakan… _

_Orang itu sedang melihat kea rah bangunan gendung utama, kemudian dia tersenyum licik. Mataku terbelak._

_Jangan jangan orang itu adalah…_

_*Bunyi suara bangunan hancur*_

_Sial!_

_Gawat gawat gawat! Mengapa semuanya menjadi chaos begini sih?!_

"_Anak anak, harap tenang! Semuanya akan baik baik saja!" teriak seorang guru_

_Ketika kulihat ke arah sosok tadi, tiba tiba saja sosok itu menghilang._

"_Pak, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" kudengar seorang murid bertanya dengan nada panik, kurasa dia adalah Gumi Megapoid dari kelas 12-C._

"_Entahlah, tiba tiba saja bangunan utama hancur, sepertinya ada yang meledakkannya!"_

_Sial! Bangunan utama kan terdapat kelasnya Miku!-_

_Jangan jangan dia masih di dalam kelas lagi!_

_Tiba tiba seorang guru teriak, "Gawat! Anak perempuan dari kelas 11-C yang bernama Miku Hatsune masih ada di dalam gedung!"_

_Tch, sudah kuduga!_

_-End of Flashback-_

**Still Len POV**

Pasti 'dia' yang merencanakan semua ini! Sial! Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari tadi!

Len kau ini benar benar payah! Bagaimana jika kau kehilangannya lagi untuk yang ke_duakali_nya?!

"Argh! Terkutuklah kau _Shadow Wing_!"

Tiba tiba, kudengar suara ledakan dari lorong kantin.

Saat kulihat apa yang sedang terjadi, aku terhenti. Dengan perlahan ku ambil langkah mundur, mengintip apa yang terjadi dari balik dinding. Mataku melihat kejadian yang _tidak seharusnya terjadi sekarang._

Dengan perlahan ku bisik,

"Sial, _dia_ sudah bangun…"

* * *

**Miku POV**

Sial sial sial! Aku benar benar akan mati bukan? Mengapa hidupku begitu segsara sih?

Belum juga aku sempat minta maaf sama mama, papa, mikuo, terus sama teman temanku yang lain! Oh tuhan, dosaku masih banyak, jangan biarkan aku mati sekarang. Ya ampun, aku benar benar panik!

Bagaimana jika aku benar benar mati sekarang? Pasti mikuo akan mengambil kamarku! Oh tidak!

Ini benar benar mimpi buruk!

'_**Bagaimana jika kau diam saja dan tenang? Berisik sekali dirimu ini!'**_

Apa kau bilang? Tenang? Mana bisa! Aku ini sedang di ambang kematian tau! Eh, tunggu dulu… Kau ini siapa! Jangan jangan aku sedang menghayal lagi!

'_**Hei bodoh, aku ini bukan hayalanmu! Dan asal kau tau, aku ini kamu yang 'sebenarnya'!'**_

Aku yang sebenarnya? Hei! Jangan asal bicara ya! Aku ini asli tau! Jadi kamu hanya hayalan! PASTI!

'_**Yasudahlah ya, susah ngomong sama orang yang nggak ngerti'**_

Kamu mengejekku ya!

'_**Lebih baik tidak usah kita bahas lagi! Jadi intinya kamu mau mati atau hidup?'**_

T-tentu saja hidup!

'_**Kalau begitu… Serahkan saja semuanya padaku!'**_

E-eh apa?

_Dengan begitu, semuanya menjadi gelap…_

"Matilah kau! _The Greatest White Witch!_" teriak 'sosok' itu sambil mengayunkan sabit nya ke arah Miku.

Tapi 'sosok' itu tidak mengira bahwa miku dapat menangkis perlawanannya itu dengan lincah dan kemudian menendang 'sosok' itu ke dinding.

"Tch, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, _shadow wing!_" ucap Miku dengan senyuman licik.

Kemudian Miku merapihkan poni yang menutupi mukanya, agar 'sosok' itu bisa melihat matanya.

"Kau…" ucap 'sosok' itu tidak percaya, "Sepertinya, ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik bukan nona _Miku Hatsune_?"

Kemudian 'sosok' itu bangkit dengan senyuman licik di balik topengnya, melihat ke arah mata Miku yang semula biru berubah…

"Apa yang bisa kupanggil sekarang….. _The Greatest White Witch?_"

Menjadi merah…

**-TBC-**

* * *

**AN: YESSSS 1,077 words! Belum termasuk AN! Wkwkwkwk. Gimana pasti yang ini absurd banget ya? Maklumin aja ya, bikinnya tengah malem nih hehehe. **

**Btw, Thanks for the Reviews, Follows, & Favs!**

**ErzaScarlet-47****: Makasih buat review nya! ^^**

**Flash Mag - Zu****: Oke oke;) Iya semangat juga buat kamu bacanya ^o^9! Hehehe**

**Amatera: Wah makasih banget ya pujiannya! Berharap aja ya supaya aku update cepet wkwkwk ;)**

**Guest: Iya mikunya emang polos banget, tapi juga rada telmi-_-v**

_**Alfy Goodlen sign out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sepesial buat yang ini aku bikin parody ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Kemudian 'sosok' itu bangkit dengan senyuman licik di balik topengnya, melihat ke arah mata Miku yang semula biru berubah… _

"_Apa yang bisa kupanggil sekarang….. The Greatest White Witch?"_

_Menjadi merah…_

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KAU KIRA KAU BISA MENGALAHKANKU? JANGAN BERCANDA TIKUS!" teriak Miku atau yang sekarang 'sedang' menjadi _The Greatest White Witch_ kepada si Shadow Wing. Miku kemudian mengayunkan tongkatnya yang sudah secara otomatis muncul itu ke arah Shadow wing.

"Ternyata anda masih tetap sama seperti yang dulu, _The Greatest White Witch_"

Shadow wing dengan lincah menghindari semua attack dari Miku.

Tapi tanpa mereka ketahui ada satu orang yang sedang menonton mereka dari jauh, yaitu Len Kagamine.

Dia (Len) akan menunggu sampai saat yang tepat untuk dia menunjukkan dirinya.

Kemudian tanpa disadari Miku, shadow wing sedang tersenyum licik dari belakang topengnya,

"Tapi ada satu hal yang sepertinya kau kurang ketahui, _The Greatest White Witch_…" Jeda sebentar diantara mereka berdua, "Yaitu…."

Kemudian sang _Legendary Villain Shadow Wing_ beraksi,

"KEPEKAAN MU TERHADAP SESUATU!"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Miku, ternyata Shadow Wing telah berhasil memasang senar senar besi dari gerakannya yang tadi.

JRETTTTT

Tubuh Miku pun dipenuhi oleh luka karena senar itu. Sekarang dia sudah skakmat. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi melarikan diri.

"Sial! Terkutuklah kau Shadow Wing!" rentanya.

Kemudian Shadow Wing mengayunkan sabitnya dan menaruhnya dibawah dagu Miku,

"Mungkin kekuatanmu memang sangat hebat _The Greatest White Witch_, tapi tidak sehebat _The Greatest Black Warrior_. Dan defense mu? Tidak ada apa apanya jika dibandingkan dengan _The Lengendary Villain Shadow Wing_!" pintanya.

Miku melihat ke Shadow wing dengan tatapan _–jengkel-_ kemudian dia meludah ke arah Shadow wing yang berada di depan mukanya itu.

"Tch, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang shadow wing! Mahluk jahat pasti selalu kalah pada akhirnya!"

Shadow Wing kemudian mengelap topengnya tanpa di buka dari wajahnya. Sepertinya sekarang dia sudah mulai kesal.

"Beraninya kau White Witch!" dia pun mulai mengayunkan sabitnya lagi kea rah miku, tapi kali ini seperti dia ingin menebas Miku dengan satu tebasan, "Sudah tak ada lagi ampun bagimu White Witch! MATILAH!"

Ketika Shadow Wing mengayunkan sabit nya, tiba tiba saja datang kabut entah dari mana asalnya. Shadow Wing kemudian merasakan bahwa serangannya telah ditahan oleh seseorang.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya keadaan mulai menarik…" kata seseorang dibalik kabut.

Seketika mata sang Legendary villain Shadow wing dan The greatest White Witch terbelak ketika mendengar suara itu.

Seketika semua kabut yang tadinya menghalangi pengelihatan mereka lama lama menjadi pudar. Kini mereka bisa melihat siapa si pelaku yang telah menahan serangan Shadow Wing.

Orang atau pemuda itu tersenyum licik,

"Wah, wah. Sedah lama bukan kita tidak bertemu Shadow Wing?" sapa 'pemuda' itu yang masih menahan serangan shadow wing dengan pedangnya.

"Hm, seperti biasa. Sang The Greatest Black Warrior selalu menghalangi ku untuk menghabisi The Greatest White Witch…" ucap shadow wing dengan terus menekan sabitnya yang masih bertarung dengan pedang 'pemuda' itu.

"Jadi semakin menarik bukan, 'permainan' ini?" senyum si 'pemuda' itu.

Karena Shadow Wing yang tampakknya tidak bisa lagi menahan serangan The Greatest Black Warrior itu, dia kemudian mengambil jalan mundur sementara,

"Seperti biasa, Kekuatanmu sepertinya sangat kuat ya The Greatest Black Warrior, atau yang bisa kupanggil Len Kagamine?" ucap shadow wing tersenyum licik kea rah si The Greatest Black Warrior, atau yang sekarang kalian tau itu Len Kagamine.

"Sepertinya kau tertarik sekali denganku Shadow Wing? Sampai sampai mencari tau informasi asliku, seharusnya kau tidak perlu serepot itu sampai segala mencari informasi tentang 'diriku yang lain'"

Terasa di campakkan Miku pun melempar sepatunya kearah Len.

"HEI ORANG ORANG BODOH! APAKAH PEMBICARAAN KALIAN SUDAH SELESAI? DARI PADA KALIAN MELANJUTKAN PEMBICARAAN KONYOL KALIAN ITU LEBIH BAIK LEPASKAN SAJA AKU TERLEBIH DAHULU!" omel miku yang masih terikat di senar senar besi milik shadow wing.

"CEREWET SEKALI KAU NENEK SIHIR! KAU TIDAK TAU APA KALAU KAU ITU TERIAK TERIAK DI SAMPING TELINGAKU! BISA BISA AKU JADI TULI TAU!" balas Len.

"HEI KAU BILANG APA TADI?! NENEK SIHIR? DASAR KAU BABON!"

"KAU INI! SUDAH KUSELAMATKAN BUKANNYA BILANG TERIMA KASIH MALAH MARAH MARAH!"

"WAH! KAU DELUAN KAN YANG MEMULAINYA!"

"KAU! ARGHHH JIKA KAU MUSUH SUDAH KUTEBAS KAU DARI TADI!"

"ENAK SAJA KAU BICARA! ADANYA JUGA AKU YANG AKAN MENEBASMU DELUAN!"

Dan seterusnya mereka berdua tetap berdebat, kali ini Shadow Wing lah yang terasa di acuhkan. Kasihan.

'Mereka benar benar tidak berubah, masih saja suka bertengkar. Padahal satu Tim…' benak Shadow wing yang sedang melihat pertengkaran dua sejoli itu.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua tidak ada berubahnya sama sekali," ucap shadow wing.

"SHADOW WING! KUPERINTAHKANMU UNTUK TIDAK IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN INI!" teriak miku dan len secara bersamaan.

Shadow wing hanya bisa poker face.

"Bodoh, kalian kira kalian siapa bisa menyuruhku?"

Btw, Miku masih terjebak di senar senar besi loh.

"IKUTI SAJA PERINTAH KAMI KALAU KAU TIDAK INGIN MATI!" teriak mereka berdua (lagi).

Hening,

Ya tidak hening hening banget sih, karena diisi oleh debatan pasangan _Lovely Dovey_ itu. Merasa suasana menjadi sangat membosankan (menurut Shadow wing) dia pun berniat untuk meninggalkan pasangan _lovely dovey_ itu untuk mempunyai waktu mereka sendiri.

"Benar benar membosankan, lebih baik aku tinggalkan saja mereka" kemudian shadow wing pun sebelum dia meninggalakan ruangan dia berteriak memanggil pasangan yang sedang bertengkar hebat itu.

"Hei kalian berdua…"ucapnya.

Kacang…

"Hei kalian berdua!" kali ini dia berteriak

Masih kacang…

Kesabarannya pun telah habis.

"KALIAN BERDUA HEY! KALIAN BERDUA YANG SEDANG BERDEBAT DISANA!"

"APA HAH?!"

Akhirnya diperhatikan juga…

"KALI INI AKU AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN HIDUP, TAPI LIHAT SAJA NANTI! AKU AKAN MEMBUAT KALIAN BERDUA SAMPAI TANGIS DARAH! BERSIAP SIAP LAH KALIAN BERDUA THE GREATEST GODS! AKU AKAN MENGHABISI KALIAN DAN MENAKLUKAN DUNIA FANA INI! HAHAHAHAHA! SAMPAI BERTEMU LAGI THE GREATEST GODS!"

Kemudian dia menghilang dengan angin entah membawanya kemana.

"Tuh, karena ulahmu ini kan dia jadi kabur!" ucap Len dengan menatap sinis ke arah Miku.

"Mengapa jadi salahku? Kan kamu deluan tuh yang mulai!"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi. Lama lama aku bisa gila disini" kemudian dia menatap Miku, "Mau kubantu tidak melepaskan senarnya?"

"Hadeh, bukannya itu dari tadi yang kuminta? Bodoh"

"Tuhkan, mulai lagi nih"

"Iya iya! Sekarang cepat lepaskan senar bodoh ini dari tubuhku!"

"Iya tuan putri" ejek Len sambil memutar bola matanya.

Setelah kejadian tadi Len pun pulang bersama Miku, tapi karena tiba tiba saja Mikunya ketiduran jadi Len harus menggendong Miku (dengan style piggyback) sampai tujuan deh. Kasian sekali Len.

Tapi, karena Len tidak tau rumah Miku dimana, dan dia juga tidak ingin membangunkan malaikat kecil yang lagi tidur di belakang nya ini, jadi dia membawa Miku ke rumahnya.

Tanpa disadari ketika Len membuka ponselnya yang sudah bergetar 30 kali lebih itu ternyata terdapat 67 miss call dari Rin dan Ibunya.

'Matilah aku…'

Tapi kalau dipikir pikir lagi dengan Len, dari pada jalan kaki sambil membawa miku yang rada berat ini, kenapa nggak dari tadi dia nelefon _butler_ nya agar dijemput dilokasi tadi?

Tapi itu juga percuma, karena sekarang dia telah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya sendiri.

* * *

**TBC**

**A.N: WAHHHH INI CHAPTER PALING ABALLLLL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….**

**BTW, dari kalian semua ada nggak yang nonton World Cup malem ini? Kalo aku sih pasti nonton walaupun gak tau siapa aja yang main sama Negara mana aja yang main hehehehe #siapa yang nanya-_-**

**Thx for reviews, fllws, & favs!**

**ErzaScarlet-47****:n Makasih ya buat semangatnya, Aku jadi semangat lagi nih nulisnya wqwqwqwq 09**

**Lily Kotegawa****: Makasih ya pujiannya hehehe, jadi tersipu malu nih 6=/=**

**Guest: Oke oke hehehe**

**Alfy Goodlen sign out!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Tapi kalau dipikir pikir lagi dengan Len, dari pada jalan kaki sambil membawa miku yang rada berat ini, kenapa nggak dari tadi dia nelefon butler nya agar dijemput dilokasi tadi?_

_Tapi itu juga percuma, karena sekarang dia telah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya sendiri._

* * *

Miku POV

Kasurnya empuk banget…

Hmm… Rasanya kasurku tidak seempuk ini?

Disini kok rada dingin juga ya? Kamarku kan tidak sedingin ini…

Eh? Jangan jangan…

Akupun mencoba untuk membuka mataku dengan perlahan, lalu aku tersadar aku sedang berada di kamar yang terlihatnya memang lebih mewah dari pada kamarku,

Mataku pun terbelak,

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Len POV

Sial, hari ini terpaksa harus bangun pagi cuma buat nengokin Miku! Aku yakin, pasti saat dia bangun dan menyadari kalau dia bukan dikamarnya dia pasti akan berteriak!

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Teriak seseorang,

Aku yang mendengarnya langsung berlari ke lantai atas, tepatnya kamar yang sedang Miku tempati.

Kubilang apa kan? Pasti dia akan berteriak.

* * *

Miku POV

Hah ini dimana? Kok aku bisa disini? Jangan jangan aku diculik lagi!?

Tapi nggak mungkin kalau penculik nempatin aku di kamar mewah begini! Duh panik panik!

Krek

Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, akupun sudah bersiap siap sambil mengambil botol yang ada di sebelahku dan memegangnya,

_Ahhh! Pasti itu penculiknya! Liat saja, akan ku timpuk dia dengan botol ini!_

"Oi, jangan pake teriak bisa kali-"

_PLAKKK_

Reflex aku langsung melempar botol yang berada di tangaku itu ke arah 'penculiknya' tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang telah kulempari botolnya,

"Aduhhhh!" teriaknya,

Tunggu, suara ini…

Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya, suara siapa ya?

Hmm….

Mataku pun terbelak ketika sudah menyadarinya,

'_LEN!'_

* * *

Narrator POV

(Lokasi: Ruang Makan keluarga Kagamine)

Setelah kejadian awkward tadi Len dan Miku pun diem dieman tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun atau menengok ke satu sama lain.

Rin yang berada di sana pun hanya bisa melihat ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan –ya ampun!-

"Sampai kapan kalian berdua ingin diem dieman begini? Sudah seperti suami istri yang sedang bertengkar saja!" kata Rin yang mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka ber-tiga-

"Yasudah lah ya, lebih baik kutinggalkan saja kalian berdua" kemudian Rin berjalan keluar dari ruangan, tapi tanpa disadari oleh mereka sebenarnya juga Rin mengintip dari balik jendela yang terdapat di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Len,"

"Miku,"

Ucap mereka secara bersamaan,

"Uhhh, kau deluan saja deh Len…" kata Miku dengan memalingkan mukanya dari Len.

'_Tak tau apa wajahku sudah semerah ini!?'_benak Miku.

"Dimana mana tuh _Ladies first!_ Jadi kamu deluan lah yang bicara!" kata Len sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Miku juga.

'_Sial! Kenapa wajahku tiba tiba memerah gini sih!? Pasti gara gara suhu disini panas! Iya, pasti gara gara itu!' _benak Len.

"Uh, itu- A-aku… M-minta maaf y-ya… soal yang t-tadi pagi itu loh…" ucap Miku dengan terbata bata, "D-dan satu hal lagi! Aku ingin tau mengapa aku bisa disini! Dan- dan, luka luka ini…" lanjut Miku sambil melihat kearah luka lukanya ya memenuhi tubuhnya itu dengan muka shock.

"Eh, jadi kau tidak ingat pertarungan kemarin sore?" Tanya Len dengan muka bingung.

"A-anu… pertarungan yang mana?"

"Yang kemarin sore itu loh-" kemudian Len menghentikan perkataannya, dia menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi pada Miku. Setelah menyadari sesuatu itu dia langsung tersenyum.

"Len, kenapa kamu senyum senyum gitu? Bikin suasana jadi serem aja…"

"Hah, apa kau bilang? Memang kamu kira aku ini dewa lucifier apa!"

"Lagian… oh iya, tadi kamu mau bilang apa? Lanjutin lah, ngomong tuh gak boleh setengah setengah!"

"Mod aku buat cerita udah hilang!"

"Yah, maaf deh"

Kemudian Len tanpa melihat ke arah Miku lagi dia langsung berdiri dan beranjak keluar dari ruang dapur itu. Dengan wajah evil tentunya.

"Ehhhh, Len kok kamu pergi sih!? Kan masalah yang tadi belum diselesaikan!" teriak Miku.

"Ah, pikir saja sendiri apa yang terjadi kemarin! Bantu bantu buat ngasah otak kamu yang dangkal itu!" balas Len dari kejauhan.

Dengan itu Miku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

_Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi kemarin?_

* * *

Len POV

Akupun beranjak ke kamarku dan menguncinya.

Jadi itu yang sebenarnya terjadi…

Ternyata dia belum sadar sepenuhnya!

"Pantas saja kemarin dia jatuh pingsan…" ucapku, "Kurasa dia benar benar harus dibawa ke FTO sekarang..."

Kemudian aku mengambil ponselku dan menekan contact FTO didalamnya.

_TUT…_

_TUT…_

_TUT…_

"_**Selamat siang, kami dari Agency Fairy Tale Organization, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"**_ terdengar suara seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Meiko, ini aku Len!" jawabku

"_**Ah Len! Kau sudah jarang sekali kemari tau!"**_

"Maaf maaf, dari pada membahas itu sekarang ada yang lebih penting lagi!"

"_**Dan apakah itu Len Kagamine?"**_

Dan kemudian Len tersenyum.

"Sudah kutemukan, kunci dari 300 tahun yang lalu"

"_**A..apa? Lebih baik kau tidak bercanda Len Kagamine!"**_

"Tenang saja, aku sedang tidak mod untuk bercanda Meiko Sakine"

"_**Wah, ternyata perjuanganmu selama 10 tahun ini tidak sia sia…"**_

"Ya seperti itulah, sudah dulu ya"

"Hei tungg-"

Klik.

Aku mematikan sambungan telefon itu. Walau Meiko belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, tapi aku sudah tau apa yang akan dia katakan.

Kemudian sesaat mataku tertuju pada jendela kamarku, membawa ingatan yang sudah lama kupendam sendiri.

'_Kau akan melindungi ku kan?'_

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu, _Shadow Wing_"

* * *

Miku POV

"Oh, jadi dia tidak mau menceritakannya kepadamu soal kemarin?" Tanya Rin.

"Iya, lagipula kamu tau tidak kenapa aku bisa sampai disini? Pasti kamu tau sesuatu kan!"

"Tidak kok! Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Len tau! Pokknya yang kutau kemarin itu Len membawa mu kesini dengan luka luka seperti itu!"

_Kringgg Kringgg Kringgg_

Kulihat Rin beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengangkat telefon rumah yang berbunyi itu.

"Halo, dengan siapa ini?" sesaat kulihat muka Rin langsung ceria ketika mengangkat telefon itu.

_Mungkin dari orang yang disukainya?_

"Ah, iya baik aku akan segera kesana!" kemudian Rin menutup telefon itu.

Dia berbalik dan matanya mengarah padaku, dengan ceria dia memanggilku.

"Miku, kau harus siap siap sekarang! Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat~"

"Eh, suatu tempat mana?"

"Sudah jangan banyak Tanya! Nanti kamu tau juga. Yasudah, aku pingin ngasih tau Len dulu ya~~"

Sebenarnya kemana dia ingin membawaku? Dan kenapa Len juga ikut? Sebenarnya siapa sih yang tadi menelefon Rin? Memangnya ada kaitannya denganku?

Dan yang paling membingungkan lagi, tadi apa sih yang Len pingin bilang kepadaku? Dan apa yang telah terjadi kemarin?

Duh, banyak sekali pertanyaan pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab di dalam pikiranku ini.

_Kami-sama_, apakah aku bisa menjalani hidupku yang tidak lagi normal ini?

Kemudian sesaat habis memikirkan bagaimana hidupku kedepannya, ponsel ku terbunyi.

Saat kulihat ternyata ada email dari Luka yang masuk,

**From: Luka Megurine**

**To: Miku Hatsune**

**Subject: Kau baik baik saja kan?**

**Hei , kudengar kemarin kau terjebak di dalam gedung sekolah yang terbakar itu ya? Dan kemudian Len menyelamatkanmu. Apa itu benar? Tapi sekarang kau baik baik saja kan? Aku dan Gumi sangat khawatir tau! Apalagi saat mengetahui kalau kamu malam itu juga tidak pulang kerumah! Orang tua mu benar benar sangat khawatir!**

Tak kusangka ternyata aku telah menghawatirkan banyak orang! Aduh, aku ini memang _trouble maker_ banget.

**To: Megurine Luka**

**From: Hatsune Miku**

**Subject: kau baik baik saja kan?**

**Aduhh, maaf ya Luka! Aku jadi membuatmu khawatir begini! Aku benar benar minta maaf! Tapi tenang saja, aku baik baik saja kok. Oh iya, bisakah kau sampaikan ke orang tua ku kalau aku baik baik saja? Disini sinyalnya jelek sekali. Jadi aku tidak bisa menelefon mereka. Oh iya, sampaikan maafku juga ya sama Gumi. Akan kuceritakan besok disekolah ya cerita lebih lanjutnya!**

Kemudian ku pencet tombol _send_.

Mungkin dengan begini dia tidak akan terlalu cemas…

* * *

_**TBC**_

**AN: AAAAAAHHHHHH ROMANCE GAGAL! HUAAAAAAAA:'((((. OH IYA KAYAKNYA DISINI BANYAK TYPO DEH HEHEHEHEHE MAAP YAAAA.**

**Oh iya, kami-sama itu artinya tuhan ya. Ya pasti kalian semua sudah tau kan=w=**

**Ternyata bikin romance itu susah bingitsss!**

**Btw, thx for the revws, favs & follws yeeee.**

**ErzaScarlet-47****: Aduh, kamu terlalu baik deh sama aku. Jadi malu hehehe o/o #ini apaan-_-**

**Guest: Wah aku juga tuh, tapi sayangnya tertidur pas jam 12.36 padahal tunggal 24 menit lagi tuh-_-**

**Guest: Kali kali Miku jadi tsun tsun kan keren B-)**

**Alfy Goodlen sign out!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Kemudian ku pencet tombol send._

_Mungkin dengan begini dia tidak akan terlalu cemas…_

* * *

Aku, Len, dan Rin sekarang sedang menuju ke suatu tempat. Setiap kali kutanya kemana akan pergi mereka selalu mengatakan _"Nanti kau juga tau"_.

Aku dan Kagamine Twins ke sana tentu saja dengan mobil. Dan tentu saja Len lah yang mengemudi.

Kemudian aku melihat sebuah tanda peringatan dari luar jendela, bertuliskan **"PERINGATAN! JANGAN MASUK KEDALAM THE FORBIDDEN FOREST!"**

"Rin, jangan bilang kita akan masuk kedalam The Forbidden Forest!?" tanyaku panik,

The Forbidden Forest, itu adalah salah satu dari 5 hutan terlarang di dunia. Mitosnya sih katanya setiap orang yang masuk kedalam sana, tidak akan pernah keluar lagi! Karena ada yang bilang bahwa hutan itu terhubung dengan dimensi lain. Dan ada juga rumor yang mengatakan bahwa di dalam hutan itu banyak sekali mahluk hitam dan juga sangat besar radiasinya.

"Tenang saja Miku, kita tidak akan ke The Forbidden Forest! Benar bukan Len?" jawab Rin dengan santai, dan Len hanya mengganguk saja.

"T-tapi, di depan kan The Forbidden Forest!"

"Miku kau terlalu panik! Kita hanya akan meminjam sedikit kekuatan kok dari The Forbidden Forest!"

"E-eh?"

Kemudian kulihat Len dan Rin mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya,

"Hei, jika tidak ingin terpisah sebaiknya kau kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu!" ucap Len.

Kemudian aku mengencangkan sabuk pengamanku, kemudian aku melihat kearah Rin yang sepertinya sedang membacakan mantra yang sebelumnya belum pernah kudengar,

"_Lucifer paulum ab inferno Dominus terram,  
Patefacta daemonis  
Intremus socios, _

_L__UCIFER__ P__ORTAM!"_

Dan kemudian terbuka lah sebuah portal, Len menambah kecepatannya. Dan aku tidak berani lagi melihat apa yang terjadi setelah itu jadi kututup mataku dan berharap agar kegilaan Kagamine Twins ini segera berakhir.

_SUSHHHHHHHH_

Perlahan kubuka mataku, dan melihat kearah jendela.

Mataku terbelakak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, aku spontan mengucek mataku berulang kali. Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"Indah bukan?" ucap Rin sambil menengok ke luar jendela,

"I-iya… t-tapi…" ucaoku terbata bata, masih melihat dengan expressi sungguh-sulit-dipercaya.

"Ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini nyata. Buktinya kau melihatnya dengan kedua matakepala mu sekarang kan? " ucap Len yang masih menyetir.

Sulit dipercaya… sangat sulit dipercaya….

Bagaimana tidak sulit dipercaya? Yang kulihat di depan mataku ini adalah seperti dunia dongeng! Kulihat ada the little red hood and the wolf sedang berbelanja, Jack si kuejahe sedang berpikink bersama kue jahe yang lain, Peri Flora, Fauna, dan Merrywater yang sedang senam, dan terlebih lagi kulihat Pinokio yang sedang bermain bersama chesire cat!

Tidak kusadari ternyata mobilnya sudah berhenti, Len menyuruh aku dan Rin untuk keluar sedangkan dia ingin memarkirkan mobil dahulu.

Kemudian saat aku berbalik aku melihat mansion yang sangat besar, dan di pagar gerbang nya terdapat tulisan 'FAIRY TALE ORGANIZATION'

_Fairy Tale Organization? FT…O? terdengar familiar…_

Aku kemudian menatap Rin, dan diapun tersenyum. Sekarang aku bingung…

"Miku, selamat datang di FTO!" sambutnya,

* * *

Fairy Tale Organization atau singkat kata yaitu FTO. Adalah organisasi tersembunyi. Anggotanya adalah mahluk mahluk dongeng dan mistis. FTO mempunyai dimensinya sendiri, dan tempat ini yang sedang ku injak ini. Itu sih penjelasan yang kudengar dari Rin. Begitu mustahil bukan semua ini?

Ketika aku ingin menanyakan satu hal kepada rin, perkataanku dipotong dengan suara teriakan seorang wanita. Dari jauh kulihat wanita itu berlari ke arah ku dan Rin,

"RIIIINNNNNNNNNN!" teriak wanita berambut cokelat bob itu.

"Ah, Mei-chan!" sapa balik Rin,

"Ara~ kenapa hanya kau saja yang disini? Mana si The Greatest Black Night itu?" Tanya wanita itu, kemudian dia melihat ke arahku yang sesaat membuat ekspressinya menjadi terkejut, "Rin… jangan bilang kalau dia ini adalah…."

"IYA! BETUL SEKALI! Dia ini adalah _The Greatest White Witch_ Mei-chan~" jawab Rin yang membuatku bingung,

The Greatest White Witch? Kalau tidak salah Len juga pernah mengatakannya kepadaku… jangan bilang kalau semua itu nyata!

"R-rin aku tidak m-mengerti maks-" perkataanku spontan di potong oleh Rin.

"Miku soal itu nanti saja ku jelaskan ya!" ucap Rin dengan mengedipkan mata kirinya, "Nah, Miku. Wanita yang berdada besar di depanmu ini adalah Meiko Sakine! Dia adalah serketaris di FTO ini!"

Kemudian kulihat wajah Meiko yang berubah menjadi kemerahan, "RIN! JANGAN BICARA SEENAKNYA DONG!" ucapnya sambil menjitak kepala Rin.

"Aduhhhh, sakit tau Mei-chan!" rintih Rin kesakitan. Meiko kemudian memalingkan perhatiannya dari Rin ke arahku.

"Nah, _The Greatest White Witch_, bagaimaan kalau kita berbincang bincang sedikit?"

Baru saja aku akan menggambil langkah maju mengikuti Meiko, dari jauh sudah terdengar suara lelaki yang memanggil namaku dari kejauhan. Dan ternyata saat ku tengok kebelakang itu adalah Len.

"Bodoh! Aku mencari kalian tau! Tak taunya kalian sedang ada disini bersama Meiko, dank kau Rin! Mengapa kau tak mengangkat panggilan ku?!" omelnya, lucu juga Len kalau sedang marah. AH! AKU BICARA APA HUFTTTTTT.

"AH LENNNYYYY!" teriak Meiko sambil memeluk Len. "Ternyata kau benar benar menemukannya! Aku bangga padamu Lenny-channn"

"AHHH! Ada apa dengan panggilan moe itu?! Namaku Len tau! L-E-N!" jawabnya dengan kesal.

"Karena itu pantas untukmu Lenny" ucap Meiko dan Rin bersamaan.

Muka Len pun memerah, tapi bukan merah blushing, melainkan merah karena marah. Sedangkan Rin dan Meiko tertawa terbahak bahak melihat Len yang marah. Dan aku hanya bisa melihat kehangatan persahabatan mereka dari jauh (dekat sih sebenarnya-_-)

Aku hanya merasa… kalau aku ini bukan bagian dari mereka… aku…

Merasa seperti tidak pantas berada disini…

**Kau ini biacara apa sih! Dasar bodoh!**

A-apa?! Siapa disana?!

**Kau ini benar benar bodoh ya… ini aku, **_**dirimu yang sebenarnya**_

J-jangan gila! Aku ini sudah diriku yang sebenarnya tau!

**Benar benar keras kepala! Kau kira siapa yang menyelamatkan tubuh ini pada saat melawan si keparat **_**Shadow Wing **_**itu!**

A-apa? Shadow wing? Jangan jangan kejadian yang kemarin itu ya…

**Kau sudah sadar eh?**

Kalau begitu… jika kau memang nyata, tolong beritau aku apa yang terjadi kemarin sore itu!

**Kalau begitu, kau harus membayarnya dengan sesuatu ya?**

E-eh?

**Izinkan aku memakai tubuh ini selama 1 hariiiiiiii sajaaaaa!**

T-tapi!

**Jadi kau tidak ingin nih kuberitau? Percuma saja loh kalau bertanya ke Len, pasti dia tidak akan memberitau mu**

Iya juga sih… baiklah kalau begitu! Sekarang cepat beritau padaku!

**Jadi begini, kemarin sore tuh-**

"MIKU!" deggg…. Suara Len membangunkan ku dari pikiranku sendiri.

Sial, padahalkan tinggal sedikit lagi…

"I-iya len… kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Apa? Kau masih bisa bilang 'kenapa' setelah aku memanggilmu sebanyak 7 kali dank au tidak meresponnya? Kau ini jangan terlalu kebanyakan bengong! Nanti tubuhmu itu bisa diambil oleh _setan _yang _bersembunyi _di dalam tubuhmu itu tau!" ucapnya.

"Ah Len kau ini bicara apa sih! Jangan membuatku parno deh!"

Belum sempat Len membalas perkataannku, nama kami berdua kemudian dipanggil oleh Rin dan Meiko. Mereka bilang kalau _President of Fairy Tale Organization_ ingin bertemu denganku dan Len. Semoga saja kami dipanggil bukan karena melakukan tindakan kejahatan.

Tapi kalau diingat ingat perkataan Len yang tadi…

"_Nanti tubuhmu itu bisa diambil oleh __**setan**__ yang__** bersembunyi**__ di dalam tubuhmu itu!"_

Setan yang bersembunyi di dalam tubuhku? Jangan jangan **dia **lagi! Apa len benar benar tau tentang **dia **yang ada di dalam tubuhku ini? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi sih di kehidupanku yang tadinya normal ini…

"Nah, kita sampai!" seru Meiko. Sekarang kami sudah berdiri di depan pintu yang sangat besar, sudah dipastikan pasti ini adalah ruangannya President.

Perlahan pintu pun terbuka, aku dan Len yang berada di barisan paling depan mengambil langkah memasuki ruangan itu, karena aku nervous jadi kugenggam tangan Len.

Ruangan President ini sangatlah gelap, aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa apa. Aku pun mengeratkan peganggan tanganku dengan Len. Sesaat kudengar pintu masuk kami tadi tiba tiba saja tertutup dengan bantingan keras. Dan yang lebihnya lagi terdengar suara instrumental musik horror entah darimana.

Jangan bilang kalau president nya penggemar horror?! Karena ketakutan aku pun menutup mataku.

Kemudian… 1… 2… 3…

PRUITTTTTTTT

Kudengar suara peluit, dan kemudian lampu pun akhirnya di nyalakan. Ketika aku membuka mataku…

Yang pertama kali kupikirkan adalah….. 'Apakah ini adalah taman ice cream?!'

Dimana mana terdapat ice cream! Ada patung besar berbentuk ice cream dipojok ruangan, dilengkapi dengan hiasan hiasan yang berbentuk ice cream, ditambah dengan wallpaper dinding dan lantai yang bergambar ice cream, dan perabotan disini pun bentuknya ice cream. Betapa penggilanya orang ini dengan ice cream…

Menggingat kata ice cream, aku jadi ingat teman sekelasku. Namanya adalah Kaito Shion. Dia adalah sahabatku juga sih. Rumahnya tetanggaan denganku dan Luka, jadi kalau pergi dan pulang sekolah selalu bareng. Dia itu juga maniak ICE CREAM! Saking maniaknya dia dengan ice cream, itu kulkas rumahnya ada 3 dan isinya hampir semuanya itu penuh dengan ice cream! Masih ada aja ya manusia seperti itu di dunia ini…

"Kau ini, masih saja suka bikin orang takut ya… tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak terespon dengan jebakan mu ini, maniak ice-cream!" ucap Len kepada President itu.

Kulihat seseorang duduk di kursi boss dengan bentuk ice cream tentu saja, dia memakai topi dan seragam biru yang menutupi wajahnya itu. Tapi, bukankah itu tidak sopan bicara dengan President seperti itu? Apa mereka sebegitu akrabnya ya?

"HAHAHAHA" tawa si President, tunggu…. Rasanya dari suara dia ketawa sangat familiar, "Kau masih sama seperti dulu ya Len!" lanjutnya,

Kemudian si President berdiri dari tempatnya dan menuju ke arahku dan Len.

Laki laki ini… jangan jangan dia….

"Memang benar kau dan Rin tidak akan terkejut dengan jebakanku, tapi bagaimana dengan yang disebelahmu itu Len?" dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Len ke arahku, "Bukankah ini sesuatu yang baru bagimu Hatsune-san?"

Eek! Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa…!

President pun mengangakat topinya dan menunduk ke arahku, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang taka sing lagi bagiku,

"Selamat siang, namaku adalah Kaito Shion. Senang bertemu denganmu Hatsune-san, atau yang pantas ku panggil Mi-chan?" sapanya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"KAITO!?"

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: HAIIIII! APA KABAR EVERYDODEHHHHH! ALFYGOODLEN IS BACK BABEHHHH! HOHOHOHOHO**

**Akhirnya ya selama 2 minggu gak update kini author update lagi yakkkkk, senangnyaaaaa~~~~**

**Author tadinya mau update tgl 10, eh tapi situsnya diblokir gitu. Author jadi bingung deh mau buka lewat mana**** . trs yang pas author mau buka itu juga diblokir sama positive Indonesia. Nah author makin gedek tuh sama Telkom. Yaudah author cari terus caranya supaya bisa buka situs yg diblokir. Udh download semua proxy sm opera mini malah gabisa dijalanin di laptop author-_- duhyaaa wkwkwkwk. Eh terus author liat di fb ada yg nyaranin make proxy anonymoX aja, yaudah author coba deh. Eh, akhirnya bisa! Gilakkkkk author seneng gaada abisnya! Bersyukur bgt deh yaaaa:')))))) GILAKKKSSSSS BGTTTT. HEHEHEHEHEHE. Jadi curhat gini-_-**

**Alfy Goodlen sign out!**

**Ps: makasih yang udh mau dengerin curhatanku yg gadanta ini:') btw I miss u all 3**


End file.
